Good Night
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: Fanfic Ita(22 y.o) x Sasu(6 y.o) pertama saya dalam setting yang berbeda.OOC,R&R!


**GOOD NIGHT**

**A Naruto fanfiction by Mia Dullindal**

**Itachi x Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, but the storyline is mine**

**Genre : Family/Crime/Suspense**

**Warn : OOC, Typo, etc**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau pikir untuk apa kau kusekolahkan!"

Teriakan menggema dari rumah dengan cat berwarna biru itu sedetik yang lalu, dan Itachi tahu siapa pemillik suaranya. Dia dengan cepat turun dari mobil hitamnya, bergegas masuk dengan wajah panik meski sedari tadi dia merasa luar biasa capai.

"Ayah! Sasuke!" Itachi melihat adik kecilnya langsung menghambur ke pelukannya, menangis tanpa peduli Ayah mereka yang tengah berang.

"Itachi! Jangan melindunginya! Anak itu sudah berulah lagi dengan memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan Ibu kalian!"

"Ayah,apa hal itu tidak keterlaluan? Sasuke masih kecil, Ayah. Dia tidak tahu.."

"**JADI MAKSUDMU AKU YANG SALAH!"**

Itachi dengan sigap langsung memasang tubuh untuk melindungi adiknya sebelum tiba-tiba alkohol dari botol yang sedari tadi digenggam Ayahnya menyiram kepalanya.

Dan kali ini Itachi tahu mengapa Ayahnya dapat dengan tega mengamuk pada anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Jangan lindungi anak itu!"

"**SUDAHLAH AYAH!"**

Itachi, dengan marah langsung membawa adiknya pergi, tanpa peduli Ayahnya mencaci makinya dan berteriak.

Itachi tak peduli, sejak dia melihat raut wajah adiknya yang begitu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak peduli dengan jam makan malam dan hidangannya yang seharusnya ia santap dengan senyum bahagia bersama kedua anggota keluarganya. Ia begitu marah dengan ayahnya yang masih saja mengkonsumsi benda tidak berguna itu meski ia tahu itu adalah salah satu cara Ayahnya melupakan semua masalahnya.

Kali ini ia sudah tak bisa memaafkannya.

Tak akan.

.

.

Sasuke kembali terisak dengan bantal menutupi wajah setengah jam sejak Itachi meninggalkannya di kamarnya dalam keadaan masih ketakutan untuk membereskan masalah tadi.

Itachi menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya mencoba mengetuk pintu. Ia tak berani membuat adiknya semakin ketakutan. Ia menyayangi adiknya, dan ia tak mau menyakitinya bagaimana pun caranya.

"Sasuke?"

Ia masih terisak, tak mempedulikan panggilan kakaknya, Itachi yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke? Kau masih marah padaku ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng seolah kakaknya bisa melihatnya dari pintu yang tertutup itu, baru kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang sesunggukan karena masih menangis. "Kakak nggak salah… Sasuke yang salah…makanya Papa… makanya Papa…"

"Sasuke,bisakah kau bukakan pintunya untuk kakak?"

"Tapi nanti kakak marah…"

"Kakak tidak akan marah, Sasuke, percayalah. Bukakan pintunya ya?"

Sasuke terdiam, dan akhirnya dengan langkah berat ia menyeret tubuh mungilnya, membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya.

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke dari balik pintu yang terbuka langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, lihat? Kakak tidak marah kan pada Sasuke?"

"Tapi… tapi nanti Ayah marah…"

"Tidak, Ayah tidak akan marah, percayalah pada Kakak," dengan mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas, Itachi berusaha menghibur adiknya. Melihat senyum Itachi yang tulus, Sasuke mulai mengembangkan senyum, menghapus air matanya. " Benar Ayah nggak marah sama Sasuke? Ayah nggak mukul Sasuke lagi kalau nakal?"

"Benar,kok," jawab Itachi halus, menanggapi suara riang Sasuke. "Kenapa kakak yakin sekali?"

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat. "Soalnya Ayah yang bilang pada Kakak, kalau Ayah tidak akan menghukum Sasuke lagi," Sasuke tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Kakaknya, langsung memeluknya. "Makasih, Kakak! Sasuke sayang Kakak!" serunya sembari memeluk erat Itachi, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Iya, Kakak juga sayang Sasuke. Nah, sekarang Sasuke tidur ya? Sudah malam, Kakak mau beres-beres makan malamnya dulu ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tanda untuk menuruti permintaan kakaknya dan segera meraih selimut dan bonekanya di kasur. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Itachi mengecup kening adiknya dan mengucap selamat malam dengan berbisik.

"Oh iya, Kakak…" bisik Sasuke setengah tertidur.

" Hmm?"

"Ayah mana?"

"…Ayah pergi bekerja di luar negeri, segera setelah minta maaf pada Kakak…"

"Di luar negeri? Lamakah?"

"Iya, lamaaaa sekali.."

" Kak, bilang pada Ayah ya, Sasuke sayang Ayah…"

"Iya, sekarang tidurlah ya?"

" Iya,selamat malam Kak…"

.

.

Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah tidur adiknya yang begitu pulas padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Ia masih begitu cerewet.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, menuruni tangga dan memijat bahunya perlahan. Sembari membuka tempat pembakaran sampah yang berada di samping halaman rumahnya, Itachi menyeret bungkusan plastik besar, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tempat pembakaran tersebut.

"Lho, Itachi? Rajin sekali kau membakar sampah di jam seperti ini? Ayahmu kemana?"

Itachi menoleh mendengar suara seorang tetangganya. Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Iya, mulai sekarang saya bertugas mengurus rumah. Ayah baru saja pergi, katanya mencari pekerjaan di luar negeri," jawabnya sopan. Tetangganya yang sejak kecil hanya ia sebut 'Paman' itu terlihat iba melihatnya, sehingga Itachi menambahkan. "Tak apa Paman, saya dan Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja, apalagi saya sudah bekerja, Paman tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, tapi bilang saja padaku kalau kau butuh bantuan ya?

"Iya, terima kasih sudah baik pada kami," Itachi membungkuk sopan pada tetangganya yang melambaikan tangannya, berlalu dari hadapan Itachi. Ketika akhirnya si tetangga itu benar-benar sudah tak terlihat di ujung pekarangan, Itachi kembali menoleh, kali ini dengan tatapan dingin pada tempat pembakaran yang sudah mulai melenyapkan seluruh isinya dengan nyala api, termasuk plastik besar yang Itachi masukkan tadi.

"Selamat malam juga, Ayah…"

Dan Itachi menutup pintu rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

Note :

Salam-kembalinya-saya-setelah-jadi-silent-reader-dan-komentator-baweeeell~hohoho

Ini re-publish dari akun saya yang saya lupa passwordnya, saya sendiri lupa apa fanfic ini sempat saya publish atau masih bersarang di doc manager lol. Yah, begitulah, ini fanfic daur ulang karakter yang sepersekian kali hendak saya upload, tapi berujung pada tulisan 'unable connect' blahblahblah-nya Orz.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati fanfic ini dan semoga para silent reader pun membacanya dalam diam...*ngomong apa deh*

Review please! :D


End file.
